


Lilac Love

by AmoreYeonBin



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Yeonjun, Elf Soobin, Fae Yeonjun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Smut, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Top Choi Soobin, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29801160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoreYeonBin/pseuds/AmoreYeonBin
Summary: After a long day of work, Soobin, a hardworking elf, just wanted to relax and have a nice little nap. His lover, Yeonjun, a fae, had other plans.ORJunnie just wants Binnie’s love :(
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Lilac Love

Golden rays trickled down the canopies, dancing arrays of yellow on the green foliage. Hand placed over his face; the elf squinted. Sun getting into his eyes. A well-earned nap disturbed. Grumpiness obvious on the furrowed eyebrows twisting in discomfort.

Plush pink lips formed a small pout at the slight tenderness, draping sheer satin that lay next to him in attempts to shield from rays. Not much relief but at least it was better than before, nuzzling his head into the scratchy fabric.

Suddenly, a giggle echoed from the elf’s far right, a familiar tune. Dancing left and right, whispering melodies of the elf’s name, who ended up with a dimpled grin on his untainted cheeks. Smiling against the sheer fabric, crown twisting underneath to locate the source of the tinkle.

_~Binnie~_

_~Soobinie~_

Letting out a hearty chuckle, the elf closed his eyes again, twisting his lips to a line, dimples poking through. Pretending to sleep even though he knew the voice had already seen him wake up from slumber. Tinkling coming closer, heart fluttering at the sound, desperate for the soft touch.

Soon enough, as if clockwork, with a gentle gush of the soft summer breeze, a figure apparated in front of the elf. Cheeks puffed up with the stupidest smile, curly blue hair falling over his forehead. Nasally giggles leaving his soft cherry lips, hovering over his lover. Twinkling fingers dancing on the thin fabric, finally pulling it off in one swift tug.

Brown orbs met blue, the ethereal fae in front of the elf just smiling, gazing into the loving ocean. Lips forming a plush pout soon enough, touch starved already.

Taking the hint, Soobin pushed forward, leaning over his elbow as he captured the fae’s lips with his own. Gentle pace settling in. It had been a while since they had seen each other, as evident in the quick change of pace by the shorter almost immediately.

Smiling into the fervent touch, Soobin laid on the grass once again. A whine slipping out of the fae’s lips, he doesn’t want to wait anymore.

“Hey Junnie…”

Soobin started, a silly grin plastered on his face as he saw the fae comically roll his eyes. His transparent azure wings fluttered, threatening to take off soon if the elf didn’t stop the teasing this instant.

Fingers laced together to keep him from fluttering away, Soobin finally sat up. The fae still fluttering over him, orbs gazing down with a shy twinkle. He could see the world in his orbs, glassy and oh so beautiful.

“Hi Binnie.”

The smaller finally replied, eyes still flickering between the elf’s plush lips and eyes. He really couldn’t control himself today. The messy hair with a few leaves sticking out, evidence of hard work. A tilted flower crown, the one he conjured for his lover. His skin shining in the glimmer of the sunlight, Yeonjun just wanted to kiss that little smirk off his paramour's face.

Situating himself over his lap finally, hands pressed over the elf’s suspenders as the fae nuzzled his nose into the collar of taller, bigger form. Nibbling at whatever exposed skin he could find, blue hair tickling to the larger.

“Someone’s eager.”

Yeonjun could feel his smirk, giggling into his collar, pressing a soft open-mouthed kiss as he pulled away. Taking the elf’s face in his small hands, wings fluttering intermittently as he tried not to put too much pressure on the larger.

Feeling the shyness, the larger gripped the fae’s waist. Urging him to let his weight on his lap, feeling the heat in his nether too. Choosing not to say anything about it yet.

The fae looked beautiful this way, cheeks flushed, lips parted, eyes darting between lips and orbs. Not knowing what to do.

“So adorable Junnie. You know you can just ask right?”

It was the fae’s turn to completely turn pink, pointy ears trickled rouge as he let out a whine, experimentally moving his hips over their clothed nether. A sigh in response, encouragement to go on.

Soobin carded the fae’s hair with his long fingers, soft glimmer of the sunlight making the mop of hair shine brighter, faery dust soon starting to cloud the vicinity for privacy’s sake. The elf chuckled at that, the smaller was always very shy about doing it out in the meadows. Always too careful.

“No one is here my love.”

The larger still played with the fae’s hair, twirling the longish locks as he gazed into his bashful eyes.

“I knowww but still…”

The smaller whined, tugging at the suspenders, wanting to will all the clothing away but too timid to do so. Soobin leaned up to capture his lover in a vehement exchange, mind turned to mush due to his sheer modesty. Cherry on cherry, Yeonjun’s hands finally threaded against Soobin’s raven mop, tugging at the ends in hopes of further diving deeper.

Mist turning dense with every press of their lips, Soobin couldn’t help letting out a chuckle. It was funny, being enveloped in a pretty lilac bubble while they were preparing for utter filth. Fingers tugged at the hooks of the fae’s clothing.

Too eager to have him unclothed and raw.

Satin lay discarded halfway down the fae’s shoulder, bare skin dusty pink. So ready to be marked, deflowered yet again.

It always felt like their first time, every time they relished their eternal love. Giggling like adolescents, them being well in their hundreds but not looking a day older than 20. A disguise for the mortal world. Too dangerous, risk of being hunted.

The larger finally pressed his lips along the fae’s neck, jaw immediately going slack at the feeling of the elf’s tongue. Whines and whimper’s left his pretty rosy lips as the larger bit down, a pink mark blooming onto his neckline.

“Soobin please…”

The smaller was getting impatient. The bubble growing denser, air quite literally thick with arousal. Soobin just responded by tracing his lips onto his throat, leaving feather light kisses over his Adam’s apple. Nibbling to tease the fae further.

Bite marks scattered as the elf made his presence on his lover known, his dominance established over the little fae. Eyes lidded with lust and passion, glassy with arousal as he whimpered words of encouragement at that. Slick with stimulation, his nether throbbed deliciously for the larger.

Little by little, peeling off the sheer fabric, pink nubs hardened at the contact with cool lilac air; haze offering a different high. Soobin’s eyes were blown out, he couldn’t wait to devour the smaller, member hard and throbbing as the fae fluttered in his arms. Hands snaking around the waist, positioning him over pleasingly.

Tongue licking short kitten licks over the exposed torso, dipping into the collar. Yeonjun squealed at the sensitivity, nasally giggles spilling out shortly after due to embarrassment. He could feel the wetness seep through his thin confines, cheeks flushed rouge at the taller’s ministrations. Soobin finally pressed carefully over the fae’s pink nub, thumb flicking the other experimentally on his chest.

Looking into his eyes, lip latched between his teeth, the elf received a nod of approval. Almost forgetting how to breathe due to how ethereal his lover looked over him. Eyes black with passion, glimmering as lips formed a small pout; Soobin placed a peck on the hardened nub, slowly swirling his tongue around the skin. Mewls spewed out of the fae, eyes closed shut as he grinded down his lover, wings fluttering with pleasure.

Soobin groaned, vibrations sending waves of pleasure down the fae’s sensitive spine. Every touch electric to the shorter. Fingers lacing through the raven locks as the elf continued to abuse his nipple with his mouth, the other teased by pinching with his digits.

Fluttering a bit too fast, the smaller almost took off in pleasure. Soobin’s eyes shot open in surprise as he let out a chuckle. Fast reflexes kicking in before the smaller could fly away from his grip. Hands latching onto his tiny waist, holding him down a little roughly due to the gust he was feeling.

“Don’t fly away Junnie, I’m not done with you yet.”

The larger mocked. Poor fae was already so embarrassed, he couldn’t stop himself from whining. Unintentionally rubbing a little too hard over his lover’s crotch. Soobin let out a deep groan at the sensation, the timber of his voice too much of an aphrodisiac for the smaller.

“Binnie, please… I really can’t hold it in anymore.”

The fae was teary almost, he really didn’t want to come undone so quick; a little regretful about the lack of time spent with the larger.

Soobin cooed at that, hand cupping his cheek, leaning up to leave a chaste kiss on his lips. Moving slowly, taking care of the smaller, letting him relax into his arms. The free hand ended up caressing the space between his fragile wings, crystalline. So beautiful.

Fluttering came to a halt when Yeonjun finally pulled away, breathless. Trying his hardest not to move too fast, he wanted this to last if it were possible. Taking the hint, the larger form flipped their position, splaying the shorter over the green grass. Pretty locks spreading over the foliage, wings carefully opening, twinkling with every ray of sunlight.

“What are you looking at?”

A giggle erupted from the smaller, a little shy as he found his lover’s gaze unwavering from his visage. Soobin often found himself just staring at his paramour, he was too beautiful not to be worshiped, cherished, loved. So, he planned to do just that. Shaking his head at the question, the elf dipped down, capturing the fae’s lips in yet another fervent exchange. Lips moving in rhythm, breathing slow, hands shaky. A string of saliva connected the two as Soobin once again pulled away with much effort.

Unbuttoning the remainder of his flimsy robe, he finally had the fae down to his underclothes. Pink, hard cock glistening under the translucent, lacy fabric. Looking so beautiful for his lover.

Biting his lip with embarrassment, Yeonjun gazed through his eyelashes, asking for some sort of relief. Squirming a little to pull the larger out of his mind.

“Stop looking at me Binnie… I need you…”

“I can’t stop looking at you love; you are just that magnificent.”

Pink seemed to be the colour that permanently adorned the fae’s skin. Flustered at the compliment, turning his face to a side as grass tickled his cheeks. Soobin finally decided to relieve the shorter from his confines, gently pulling off the soaked lace. Pink cock laid deliciously over his lower abdomen, pearls of arousal forming beads up top.

The taller kept gazing into the ocean that were the fae’s iris’, one hand reaching out to experimentally pump his member. Squeezing his eyes shut due to the surge of pleasure, Yeonjun rose his hand to cover his face. A little embarrassed after being so exposed in front of the larger.

A few more tugs later, Soobin reached to pull off his hand from over his face, fingers lacing to keep them in place as he dropped over the fae’s chest. Leaving open mouthed kissed over the skin, his chest, his naval. Circling around the dip. Trailing his tongue over the happy trail that led to his weeping cock.

Kissing the tip, dipping his tongue to douse himself in his arousal, enjoying the taste. Yeonjun arched his back, hips stuttering at the sensitivity, he needed his mouth around him.

Taking the hint, Soobin squeezed his hand once, twice. Finally sucking the tip, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock. Dipping it down the slit experimentally. It seemed to do the trick for the smaller; strings of profanity left his pretty, delicate mouth.

A rare sight that made the elf chuckle.

Taking inch by inch, it wasn’t long before the elf had him fully in his mouth. Head in the clouds but the larger had the fae anchored by his soft caress.

Soobin reached his hand up, letting the smaller suckle on his fingers. Muffled moans increasing in pitch as he himself increased his pace. Head bobbing, the other hand holding the smaller down from thrusting up.

The fae whimpered, hips stuttering under the elf’s iron grip. It was bound to leave marks after this. Dust started twinkling around them, a tell-tale sign of the shorter’s eminent release.

Biting down the taller’s hand, Yeonjun tried hard not to squeal aloud, even if they were the only souls around for at least a few miles.

Soobin sat up, immediately pulling the fae over him, hand still pumping faster and faster, any time now. Yeonjun let out a loud mewl, wings fluttering as he let out a sparkly release onto the taller’s large hand which completely enveloped the fae’s cock.

Coming down from his high, glittery sweat glistened on top of the fae’s forehead, hair sticking into clumps as he gulped air.

Everything about him was beautiful to the taller. Sitting back as admiring the otherworldly creature on top of him.

“Why are you not still undressed… This is so unfair Binnie.”

The smaller huffed shyly, crossing his arms in front of his flushed chest as he finally recovered from his first high of the evening.

The sun was setting at the distance now, sky soon turning into purple from its usual azure. Soobin just chuckled at that, was he really acting like this? As if he hadn’t just released on top of him just minutes ago.

Face still turned away, pout looking too cute from the side, Yeonjun still had his arms crossed over his chest. The elf then proceeded to unbutton his blouse. The fae immediately snapped his head to look over with victory, fingers slipping the suspenders off swiftly.

“Idiot.”

Soobin grinned, getting a peck in return.

The fae ran his fingers over the exposed skin, tickling the elf. Laughter and giggles rang through the meadow, chiming as evening breeze hit the two lovers rolling in the grass…

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I worked on something shorter!! If you guys liked it, I could work on more in this AU. Fae Junnie and Elf Soobin as a concept just warmed my heart so much and after seeing the season's greetings I just had to write this somehow. I hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
